


Denser than a Fruitcake

by GeekMom13



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha Jean-Jacques Leroy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chapter Length Varies, How is that not a tag, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Seung-Gil, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, omega lee seung gil, the thing is pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: JJ was everything Seung-Gil wanted in an alpha... Now he just had to get him to realize he was flirting.





	1. First Heat Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from an anon- I finally got the first heat done. 5 more to come.

JJ woke up to a knocking on his door in the middle of the night. He had barely fallen asleep after the banquet when his door started rattling. The knocking was getting louder as he pulled on pants and headed to the door.

“Seung-Gil?”

“Jean. I-”

“ _Fuck!_ Is that you?” JJ pinched his nose at the overwhelming sweetness in the air.

Seung-Gil nodded, “I, uh, thought I had a bit of time but there are so many Alphas around my suppressants wore off too fast.”

“Get inside! Why are you in the open? Someone could have hurt you!”

“Well, I _tried_ calling first.”

“What?”

“Jean. I got your number and asked if you’d be around for the next few weeks for _a reason_.”

JJ looked confused.

“Isabella was right. You are completely clueless.”

“What’s-”

His question was cut off by Seung-Gil pulling him down into a quick kiss, “I thought you were just being nice not mentioning that I was _obviously_ courting you for my heat when other people were around.”

“You were?”

“Jean, I scented you- in a public place.”

“I just figured you were helping with the fans since they were a little _touchy_.”

“Jean," Seung-Gil sighed out, rubbing his forehead.

“What? They’re always touchy around the end of the season! And usually Otabek and I will help each other out but this year he and Yuri…”

“Jean. They get touchy _because_ it’s well known that we suppress if we’re single and us going offline for a bit right after the season is-”

“Oh. Yeah. I guess that makes sense.”

“You really had _no clue_ what I was doing?”

JJ rubbed the back of his neck, “No?”

“Jean. I spent the _entire_ competition courting you.”

“Well, I mean.” He shrugged.

Seung-Gil let out a breath, “Should I go?”

“No! Even if- I would leave! You can’t go back out alone like… No.” JJ had stepped in front of the door.

Seung-Gil sat on the small chair near the window, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt

“So… all the, uh, stuff this week was-”

“Me trying to ask you to join me. What did you think it was?”

“Well, I mean.” JJ shrugged again.

“No. I don’t bring coffee for people. _Especially_ not coffee. That stuff smells terrible.”

“But-”

“I was _going_ to do the whole dinner thing Isabella suggested so we wouldn’t have to do,” he waved up and down in JJ’s direction, “ _this_ thing when,” he motioned over himself, “ _this_ was an issue.”

“But too many alphas?”

Seung-Gil wrinkled his nose, “And not enough courtesy soap.”

JJ laughed and sat down on the couch, “So, your heat.”

“I was going to ask last year, but you and Isabella seemed to be a _thing_.”

“We were but, ah… she presented Alpha a little after we got engaged. Canada isn’t so much a fan of Alphas and Alphas. She’s better off with the Beta she’s dating anyway- we were too, uh, too _much_ together.”

Seung-Gil nodded, “I wanted to ask since you presented but you were a bit young before then.”

“What? I was 16.”

“And you _acted_ 12.”

JJ blushed at that.

“Now- I was hoping we’d talk before but uh… we’re running out of time.”

“Oh, right… um, through here. I’ll let you get comfortable.”

“Jean.”

He paused, hand on the door to his suite.

“I’m set in my room. The one I _didn’t want to leave_.” Seung-Gil mumbled the ending out, but JJ still heard it and flinched a little.

He looked back- he knew from his sister that it wasn’t a good thing for an omega to leave a nest right before their heat, “Oh, okay… I’ll hurry then. How long does yours last?”

“A week, but I’m not usually nested.”

JJ started to shove a few things into his bag- a charger, his wallet, the room key, “Okay, so a couple days. We can do room service. I’ll let my parents know-”

JJ was back out the door and offering a hand to Seung-Gil, “Forgetting something?”

JJ looked at his bag, ruffling through the items, “Uh, no… I think I’ve got it all.”

Seung-Gil poked his stomach.

“Oh, right… shirt.”

Seung-Gil watched him go back to the room and briefly reconsidered his decision. A few minutes later, they were at Seung-Gil’s door, JJ looking around at every sound- Seung-Gil was letting off more and more scent now that his patches were soaked.

“You might want to stop that.” Seung-Gil chuckled.

JJ looked over, curious.

“You’re growling.”

JJ coughed and blushed, “Sorry.”

“No, it was cute. But, a touch loud. Um, so, I’m not sure exactly what I’m supposed to do here… Phichit only got me through the first bit.”

“Hmm?”

“I, uh… had Phichit help me with courting.”

JJ smiled, “You can just invite me in I think.”

“Oh, well, then come in I guess.”

They got set up and JJ texted a few people while Seung-Gil fluffed a few things on the bed. He cleared his throat, “So, we should probably talk before?”

“Whatever makes you feel best.”

They sat on the couch and faced each other, JJ letting Seung-Gil move closer as he got more comfortable throughout the conversation. Eventually, Seung-Gil was playing with the edge of JJ’s shirt, slowly pulling it farther up his body.

“Did you want this for-” he tilted his head towards the nest.

Seung-Gil blushed and JJ decided he needed to see that more often, “Maybe? If that’s okay?”

JJ stripped off the shirt and rubbed his neck with it before handing it over, “I grabbed a few of my other ones too, just in case. I know my sister likes to have scents from people she trusts… so I thought maybe…”

Seung-Gil looked to the bags JJ brought and grabbed the offered shirt, nodding.

He moved to the bed, gently tucking the shirt near where their heads would go. JJ grabbed the bag of other clothes and brought it to Seung-Gil, “It looks great so far. Do you need anything else?”

“Uh, no… I think-” he looked into the bag, “This will be perfect.”

JJ nodded and sat back down on the couch, responding to a few texts- mainly the ones from his parents seeing if he needed anything.

“It’s ready now.”

JJ looked up and saw Seung-Gil sitting in the middle of the nest he had made- he was still smoothing down a few of the new additions. He barely held in the coo over the adorable picture he made- walls piled up high on the mattress he had dropped to the floor, shirt hanging off his shoulder and his tongue peeking out a little as he concentrated on the task. He was slightly blushed from the pre-heat coursing through him and JJ just wanted to bundle him up and protect him.

“It looks amazing. Can I?”

Seung-Gil hesitated for a moment and JJ wondered if it was too forward of him. He moved back and continued, “I mean- if you just want me to watch over you- that’s fine too. I don’t mind either way.”

Seung-Gil blushed again and shook his head, “No! I mean. I’ve never.”

“You’re a virgin?” JJ asked, a little confused. In Canada, it was pretty common for people to share heats and ruts to cut the time, but maybe elsewhere it was more taboo.

“No, but… I’ve never invited anyone into my nest.” The look on JJ’s face made Seung-Gil laugh, “normally I’d go to a clinic.”

JJ had tried that. Simple rooms with softer areas and trained professionals to make the cycle shorter- they were nice enough but not something he felt the need to experience more than once in his lifetime.

“If you’re not ready for someone inside you nest… but still want  _that_ , I can stay out here and we can make use of the couch and walls. And then I can tuck you into your nest when you’re tired and I’ll pull out the bed.”

Seung-Gil shook his head and held out a hand, tugging JJ into the nest once he took it. He reached his other hand out and rubbed his wrist along JJ’s neck, drawing out the alpha’s scent and mixing it with his own.

JJ reached forward and started to peel back the patch on Seung-Gil’s neck, leaning forward to enjoy it. He felt a rumble build in his chest as the scent was finally there to enjoy. He leaned in to smell the scent that was unique to an omega’s preheat- it was just  _warmth_. The rumble in his chest grew louder as he felt Seung-Gil rub their necks together, mixing his scent in.

When he leaned back, Seung-Gil was blushing at the action. JJ kissed the tip of his nose and watched as the blush spread. This time he did _not_ hold in the coo.

Seung-Gil was  _not_ amused by JJ squeaking at him.

“Sorry, it's just… your blush is adorable.”

“Adorable is _not_ the goal.” Seung-Gil took off the shirt and tossed it to the side, pulling JJ against him and kissing him.

This time he let his hands rub against JJ’s back, sliding just under the band of his pants and back up, gently dragging his nails along the skin on the way back up. JJ groaned at the sensation, letting Seung-Gil nip at his lower lip.

JJ caught up and started to rub along his sides, twisting so his thumb could graze the older man’s nipples.

Seung-Gil started to laugh, “No, tickles…”

JJ took the break as a chance to push Seung-Gil onto his back, laying over him and kissing him again. He gently pressed down, encouraging Seung-Gil to pull a leg up so they could rut against each other for a little.

He waited for Seung-Gil to start grinding up and then pulled away, kissing his neck and slowly dragging his tongue along the scent gland. He hummed as he gently sucked on it- a move he had learned felt  _incredible_ on his own neck. And considering the purr it drew from Seung-Gil he figured the same applied to omegas.

He let his hand draw down Seung-Gil’s side and pinned his hip to the bed as his mouth worked down Seung-Gil’s chest (avoiding the nipples this time) and leaving a mark right under his ribcage.

He slowly dragged his tongue along the muscles of Seung-Gil’s stomach, paying special attention to his navel when he heard a whine drawn from the omega. He left another mark right above his hip bone as he slowly dragged Seung-Gil’s pants down.

“Jean, _please_ don’t tease.”

Jean chuckled against his hip, “Need the first one out of the way fast? Christophe always did too. Leo liked to be teased.”

Before he could react, Seung-Gil had moved on top and pinned JJ face down, “Do. Not. Talk. About. Other. Omegas. In. _Our. Nest_.” By the end of his slow declaration, he had pulled JJ’s head to face the top of the nest where Seung had twisted two shirts together- one was the one JJ had worn in and the other was a shirt he figured was Seung-Gil’s.

“Yes, I’m sorry.”

“It’s just common  _manners_ Jean. An omega takes the time to court you and you bring up not _one_ but _two_ exes in the nest he made for you?”

“I- they aren’t exes. Just people I helped through-”

“Never. Again. You are _my_ Alpha now Leroy.”

“I-” JJ looked confused, which worried Seung-Gil.

“I wasn’t just inviting you for this. I was asking you out for real.”

“Oh.”

Seung-Gil leaned back, off of JJ, “if that changes anything for you, I understand… you don’t have to stay. I should have-” He was looking down at his hands. He should have believed Yurio- Yurio had told him JJ was denser than a fruitcake. (He had to look up what that was, but seeing JJ now, he figured it was a fair comparison.)

“No! I mean yes… Lets date. After this. I’ll take you to dinner and then we can figure out my rut.”

JJ pulled him into a slow kiss, gently laying them side by side as he worked them both out of their pants, letting his fingers gather some slick from Seung-Gil’s thighs and rubbing his hands up and down their lengths until he could thrust smoothly against the other man. He kept his other hand wrapped around Seung-Gil’s neck, gently massaging the scent glands.

“Jean, _Jean oh._ ” Seung-Gil was panting against his lips.

“Come on handsome, I want to see how you-”

Seung-Gil thrust into his hand, moaning out his name as he came.

JJ stroked him through it, pressing their lips together. Seung-Gil relaxed against him, pressing his nose into JJ’s neck, “Mm, It smells better up close.”

“I can’t say I’ve ever taken the time to smell you before babe.”

“Oh? Yeah… I usually block my scent. One time a fan told me they made their whole room smell like me,” he wrinkled his nose, “because they wanted me to  _be their Alpha._ ”

“Their… Alpha? But…”

“Yup. No research. They caught a whiff of cinnamon and clove… and assumed I was an Alpha.”

“Well, you aren’t. And anyone with a brain can see that. Do you want to get washed up now… or is your next wave going to be close?”

Seung-Gil looked at their stomachs and cringed, “I think we can deal with the next wave in the shower.”

JJ laughed and stepped out of the nest, reaching over the wall to pull Seung-Gil out as well, “Then now’s a good time for you to see how good I am with my hands!”

“I think I already have.”

JJ blushed and let out a small squeak, “I- No! That’s not… I didn’t mean _that_.”

Seung-Gil pressed closer and kissed his jawline, “I know, but you’re cute when you blush…. Leave your pants here. I’ll add them after the shower.”

That did absolutely  _nothing_ to dampen JJ’s blush.

When they got into the shower, JJ slowly rubbed them both down, Seung-Gil rejecting the standard dampening soap and insisting they both wash using  _his_ soap.

JJ just laughed and accepted the soap, gently washing away the first of many waves.

“So. What do you want from this?”

Seung-Gil raised an eyebrow and took a deep breath, _“Like I said_ -”

JJ cut him off with a kiss, grinning against his lips, “No, I know what you want  _after this_ babe. I want to know what you want  _now._ Tell me what I need to avoid, what you want most… Things like that.”

Seung-Gil was washing JJ’s chest as he thought it over, “Well, no bonding.”

JJ nodded, pulling Seung-Gil against him and kissing along his shoulders.

“And, uh… I don’t have any, uh, accessories.”

JJ pulled back but Seung-Gil was focusing on rubbing down JJ’s hip and doing his best to avoid eye contact. “Hmmm, what kind of accessories?”

Seung-Gil shook his head, “I think it’ll be more fun to show you next time.”

“I think I look forward to that babe.”

They moved between the gentle kisses and exploring each other with soapy hands. JJ’s scent was coming out more as the scent blockers were washed away, making Seung-Gil bury his nose against his throat.

JJ smelled like autumn when the leaves were bright and falling everywhere.

Soon, Seung-Gil was pressing against JJ, lightly thrusting and pulling him closer.

“Hmmmm, my little omega seems to need something.”

Seung-Gil nodded as he gently licked JJ’s scent gland.

“What do you need?”

“You.”

JJ chuckled this time, sliding his fingers into Seung-Gil’s hair, pulling him back so he could look into his eyes.

“Do you need my… hands?” JJ stroked over Seung-Gil’s hard length, “or maybe my mouth?” he tilted Seung-Gil’s head farther back and nipped at his Adam's apple before sliding his tongue from his collarbone to his jaw, “or maybe you just want my fingers?”

Seung-Gil nodded, “those two... The last two.”

JJ nipped at his neck and dropped to his knees. He guided Seung-Gil’s foot onto the side of the tub to allow him to gently rub against his perineum and back to press against Seung-Gil’s entrance, just hard enough to gather some slick onto his fingertip.

JJ spread it over his cock and licked it up- most was carried away by the shower spray, but it was enough of a taste to know that he would be spending some time letting his tongue explore once the worst of the heat had passed. For now, he worked Seung-Gil to his second orgasm and mentally prepared for the next few days.


	2. Marking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jean, do you love me?”  
> “You know I do.”  
> “Do you trust me?”  
> JJ gave him an odd look. “Of course I do, I trust you with my life.”  
> Seung-Gil took JJ’s hands in his own, brushing his thumb over the matching bands they wore. “And do you want to be with me forever?”  
> JJ smiled. “Yes, definitely.”  
> Seung-Gil nodded and looked down. “Then forgive me.”

Seung-Gil had finally realized that, once again, subtlety wasn’t going to work.

He wanted to be marked- they were both close to retirement and with one or two seasons left, no one would question them being bonded. He had to do pregnancy tests after each heat as it was, so there was no point in waiting.

He had spent his entire heat trying to get JJ to mark him, and now they were up to his rut and Seung-Gil decided that he needed to get through to JJ.

He knew that JJ was committed, they were engaged- had been for three years now- and Nathalie had planned a celebration, ready for whenever they decided to do it.

Only, JJ was still far too sweet. No matter how many times Seung-Gil brought it up, he was greeted with a smile and an assurance that JJ won’t bite him until he’s ready and that he won’t allow his alpha instincts override his own in the heat of the moment, and now he was out of time.

JJ’s rut was here and the nest was built.

And JJ, sweet, stupid JJ… was still not planning on marking him.

By the third wave of the rut, Seung-Gil decided to take matters into his own hands.

“Jean, do you love me?”

“You know I do.”

“Do you trust me?”

JJ gave him an odd look. “Of course I do, I trust you with my life.”

Seung-Gil took JJ’s hands in his own, brushing his thumb over the matching bands they wore. “And do you want to be with me forever?”

JJ smiled, lifting up the engagement ring to kiss it. “Yes, definitely.”

Seung-Gil nodded and looked down. “Then forgive me.”

JJ couldn’t even get a _what_ out of his mouth before Seung-Gil had him pinned on the bed, mouth around JJ’s scent gland. He waited a few moments for JJ to react, to push him away or to say anything.

“Babe?” JJ’s voice was shaky.

“Please?” was all Seung-Gil said.

JJ took a deep breath. “Yes.”

Seung-Gil was quick to sit up, leaving JJ confused. He straddled JJ’s hips, gently grinding down until JJ was hard. “Want you knotted in me for that.”

JJ groaned, but slipped on a condom and helped Seung-Gil position himself, sitting up against the headboard so it was more comfortable to wait out the knot- not to mention easier to bite each other. He was smiling up at his soon-to-be mate and hoping that he didn’t manage to screw this all up.

Seung-Gil sank down onto his cock, JJ dug his fingers into his hips. This was his favorite position. Seung-Gil was easiest to kiss like this.

JJ was quick to draw him in for kisses, happy to let Seung-Gil set the pace. He had relatively calm ruts, especially since Seung-Gil had come along. JJ thought back over their entire relationship- from the first heat, through his proposal and up to now.

JJ would be happy to wait until they both retired, but as always, his little omega had surprised him.

“You’re sure?”

“Jean. I spent my entire heat begging.”

JJ blushed at that. “I thought it was just-”

“I have tried to bring it up _weekly_ since then.”

JJ laughed. “Okay, then let’s…” he cut off with a moan.

Seung-Gil laughed. “Mm. Yeah. It’s almost time.”

JJ nodded, a little longer and the thrusts would halt, the knot unable to pop in and out anymore. Seung-Gil was sucking along his gland, getting it ready for his bite. JJ grasped his hips and pressed him down, guiding him to roll his hips.

Seung-Gil pulled back and tilted his head for JJ, but he was greeted with JJ shaking his head and offering his own neck. “You first, please.”

As Seung-Gil bit down, JJ gripped his hips harder, groaning as he climaxed. Once he relaxed from his orgasm, he pulled Seung-Gil to his mouth and mirror that mating mark, gently stroking him as the bond settled in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will all be wrapped up by the end of November, it's part of my NaNoWriMo projects


	3. Gold Medal Mishap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a rude reporter upsets the pair, bad decisions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the rude reporter's questions are inspired by various real-life sexist questions... applied to dynamics instead of gender.

Seung-Gil had finally won his gold medal. Not that his other medals didn’t count, but this one was special to him.

He was standing next to his mate on the podium, looking out at the crowd and enjoying the feeling of accomplishment from  _finally_ skating with him- and then kicking his ass. He knew JJ was a little sad for coming in second- he always wanted to win- but the overwhelming feeling coming through the bond was pride.

As they stepped down, JJ leaned close. “I picked a beautiful mate and they all know it now.”

Seung-Gil snorted. _“I_ picked _you,_ Jean.”

He could feel the pout coming from his alpha. “I still could have said no.”

As they shuffled into their interview, JJ was still quick to pull out his chair and kiss his cheek before sitting next to him- both ignoring the rude sound from the junior’s gold medalist. The questions were going well until the man from Alpha’s Quarterly stepped up.

JJ barely held in a growl when he spotted the smirk- this ‘man’ always toed the line on decency, saying just enough to upset everyone while barely avoiding being thrown out.

“Michael from AQ here. I was wondering if I could ask a question of our mated medalists?”

Seung-Gil tensed and JJ reached over to grab his hand, both nodding to avoid the scandal of refusing a reporter.

The smile that followed caused JJ to tighten his hold. “Good, good. Mr. Leroy, Jean Jaques that is-”

“There is only one Leroy up here.” JJ snipped out, tired of the number of times that had been clarified since they bonded.

The reporter sneered. “Oh, right, I forgot your mate didn’t take your name.”

“As we have previously stated, he will once we are married,” Seung-Gil responded.

JJ let out one of his media laughs. “Much less paperwork that way!”

Seung-Gil rolled his eyes at the failed attempt to cut the tension.

“Right. Well. Mr. Leroy, how do you feel about the new changes to the scoring that allow _other people_ to gain more footing?”

JJ narrowed his eyes. “I trust the ISU’s judgment in the matters of scoring.”

“A follow up then. How do you feel about the other rule changes in regards to scent suppressors? As you may know, the main worry is the judges being _influenced_ by the various presentations.”

There were a few objections to the questions from various skaters, but JJ again repeated the same line he had been taught by his parents when he first started skating. “I trust the ISU’s judgment.”

The reporter considered the situation before turning to Seung-Gil. “Mr. Lee, may I ask what inspired your costumes this year?”

“My theme- Longing.”

His smile sharpened. “I see. One final follow up. Are you worried about the strain on your body in order to fit into such costumes in terms of future family?”

“How exactly is that related?”

“Well, I think it was clear that you were led by your omega’s longing to finally give your alpha what he desires, so I was merely wondering how your slender frame could negatively impact that.”

One of the coaches slammed their hand down on the table and dismissed the session, JJ quickly escorting Seung-Gil away before he could respond.

He didn’t stop moving until they were in one of the secluded locker rooms that wasn’t in use for the event. It was connected to a rink that was in the middle of being repaired. JJ let Seung-Gil rant about how Alphas never get asked about fashion or diets or families before slowly drawing his zipper down and kissing all over his body, complimenting along the way.

“Look at these thighs. The only way to get these is to take care of yourself. Forget what they say.”

Seung-Gil frowned.

“No, babe, really. Do you think you’d be able to take control and ride me the way we both love if you were some thin picture perfect omega? No.”

He leaned in and kissed Seung-Gil’s thighs and continued to pull off his costume, following the fabric with his lips, trying to erase the words reporters loved repeating about omegas with any figure outside of ‘supermodel thin’ or ‘perfectly made for bearing children’.

Eventually, Seung-Gil was reaching to adjust his dance belt, keeping his thumbs hooked in the band to keep pressure away from his cock.

JJ smiled at that as he finished up with gentle kisses to each foot as he guided Seung-Gil’s legs out of the costume.

He grabbed the fabric from Seung-Gil and pulled that down as well, leaning forward one final time to kiss the head of his cock before standing up.

“Babe, tell me what you want.”

Seung-Gil leaned forward and kissed him, pressing as close as he could. “Want your knot.”

“Babe, it won’t be comfortable here, we can go back-”

“Now. Bench.” he quickly went back to the kiss

JJ had learned through the years that, really, he was going to give in anyway so why wait? He stripped out of his jacket and laid it out for some padding, straddling the bench and pulling Seung-Gil into his lap.

JJ laughed as Seung-Gil complained about not getting naked first, but he stood and let Seung-Gil strip him quickly, hoping nothing was damaged in the rush.

Seung-Gil positioned him so that he sunk down on his cock as he was pressing into JJ’s lap.

“I hate him.”

JJ kissed the bonding mark. “Me too, babe, me too.”

“Like you would stay silent if something I did bothered you.”

JJ chuckled as Seung-Gil ranted, still sliding up and down his cock as he talked about how omegas were every bit as deserving of any job as any alpha. He went on to talk about how no one would ever dare ask an alpha the same question, even if they were talking about the same end result.

JJ slid one of his hands from Seung-Gil’s hips around to his cock, stroking and causing Seung-Gil to clench around him- quickly drawing his knot out. Seung-Gil gently bit down on his bond mark, grinding against the half inflated knot, barely letting it tease his rim. He had a way of tilting his hips that made JJ rumble against him.

“Jean, _please.”_

“Please what babe?”

“Want you.”

JJ chuckled. “Babe, I’m currently _inside you.”_

Seung-Gil whined a bit before climbing off his lap and straddling the bench facing away from JJ. He braced himself on his forearms, dropping his head to rest on them, wiggling his ass until JJ snapped out of it and stood up.

“Want it hard, _Alpha.”_

JJ growled at the tone, the sound of Seung-Gil submitting to his mate like that, offering himself up. He grabbed onto his hips and pressed in, shuffling his feet to get comfortable.

“Alpha, please.”

JJ gripped him harder and started to thrust quickly, Seung-Gil trying to dig his fingers into the bench to press back against him. With the new position, JJ was hitting his prostate almost every thrust, drawing a purr from the omega. He leaned over, pressing the knot all the way in and sucking hard on Seung-Gil’s bond mark.

He could feel the waves of Seung-Gil’s orgasm, pulling him right behind as the taste on his tongue brightened up, pure contentment leaking out.

JJ looked around, gently nudging Seung-Gil to stand so he could move the omega into the showers where at least they could warm up under the water when their bodies cooled, still covered in sweat.

By the time they left the warmth of the forgotten locker room, the rest of the people had cleared out, the rink once again open to the public.

Neither realized the mistake they made until Seung-Gil’s heat cycle was off.

“Babe. It’s only the second day… You don’t smell like you’re-” JJ scrunched up his nose and waved his hand around the nest.

Seung-Gil tensed up in his arms. “Fuck.”

He jumped up and ran to his computer, typing away, cursing as he did. JJ couldn’t read anything, but the sounds his mate was making were starting to worry him.

“Jean, we need to go to a doctor.”

“Why?”

Seung-Gil’s hand were shaking over the keyboard, voice tight. “Now.”

JJ was up and moving as fast as he could, coaxing Seung-Gil into sweats and looking up the nearest doctor. The ride there was silent after JJ’s third attempt at conversation was ignored. He could feel the tension in the air and through their bond.

Whatever had Seung-Gil worried was _big._

JJ was dragged along, barely acknowledged as Seung-Gil addressed all the staff in Korean. He was told to stay as Seung-Gil was handed a bag and shuffled out of the room. JJ tried hard to focus on the bond, to keep a hold on the feeling of his mate, but the stress made it hard.

Seung-Gil came back in, still silent towards JJ a few minutes later. He pulled JJ onto the exam table and burrowed into his arms, nosing at his scent gland and whining a bit. JJ rumbled and rubbed Seung-Gil’s back, hoping an answer would come soon.

The doctor came in five minutes later, holding the chart and talking again, JJ wishing he knew enough Korean to even begin to understand the fast syllables. Whatever was said made Seung-Gil relax, tension draining from all his limbs as he spoke back, receiving a small head shake in return.

Once the doctor left the room, JJ tilted Seung-Gil’s face towards him and raised an eyebrow.

“Not pregnant, my career isn’t over yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit longer than c2 but not as much as c1. Sorry for the vastly different chapter sizes. some of the scenes just need fewer words to get where I want them to be!  
> We have two more "Not Pregnant" chapters then the final one (aka Seung-Gil being pregnant, like that tag says.)


	4. Let's give it a go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ and Seung-Gil are finally ready to try for a kid

After the first scare, Seung-Gil switched his suppressants to avoid future issues since they tended to enjoy more than just heats and ruts together and adding birth control was the safe bet. Their last two years was free of incidents, and really, one scare in almost four years wasn’t bad.

But this time… They wanted it.

JJ had retired first, his knee not handling the quads he needed anymore, and as he announced, he’d rather make the choice on his own and be able to skate for fun than to be forced off the ice possibly forever by an injury.

Seung-Gil had finished his last season and opted to let Min-So make the announcement then disappear. To avoid talks, they both stayed on suppressants until after JJ’s Mom got her ‘proper wedding’ and they headed off to their honeymoon.

Their publicist, JJ’s oldest sister, insisted that waiting those three months and then posting a photo of them on the beach would help avoid rumors of Seung-Gil being forced to quit because he was pregnant.

They were happy to comply, enjoying one last bit before jumping into parenthood. Seung-Gil’s family was so sure he’d be pregnant fast. His Dam had recalled, in great detail, that the process was quick for him. And, well, JJ’s family wasn’t exactly slacking on the family making process- there were ten of them after all.

They spent the first half of their honeymoon enjoying the local beaches and shops, just waiting for his heat to begin. They followed JJ’s sister’s advice the entire time- tons of photos, more than Seung-Gil ever agreed to before, especially being shirtless and at times drunk.

Once Seung-Gil started building his nest, they went media silent. JJ was eager, to say the least. The lack of birth control seemed to be really affecting his alpha.

He was currently pacing outside the bedroom waiting for the door to open. Seung-Gil had insisted on a proper nest since they were official in every sense and ready to have kids.

When the door opened, JJ was almost overwhelmed by the scent of his omega in heat. Seung-Gil held out his hands and JJ stumbled into the nest, kissing Seung-Gil as quickly as possible.

Seung-Gil allowed him to kiss him for a while before pushing him back and flipping over. “Alpha, please fill me up.”

JJ stared at him for a minute, trying to calm himself enough to not pop his knot immediately. As it was, he doubted he’d last a minute. Seung-Gil let out a sound JJ rarely heard to entice him- a small whimper as he wiggled his ass.

That got JJ hunching over him, sliding into his mate as he kissed the bonding mark on his neck. The first few rounds went quickly, both running their hands over Seung-Gil’s stomach each time JJ knotted, talking about possible names.

Seung-Gil had packed one of their favorite toys for once his intense waves were over. They were already using the plug they had picked because it was the same size as JJ’s knot between waves, but they added in the sleeve that Phichit bought as a joke.

It was a tight fit and his knot would never slide into it, but it held their cocks snug together. JJ loved dousing them both in lube and watching them slide against each other, and the clear sides of the sleeve gave him an excellent view.

JJ pulled Seung-Gil into a kiss once he had come down from his orgasm, letting Seung-Gil slip out of the sleeve before sliding it around his knot and guiding them both to the bed.

“I was thinking Yu-Jin.”

“I like it, what’s it mean?” JJ was gently rubbing along Seung-Gil’s hipbone.

“There’s a lot of different ways to write it, and most make sense… I figured we could pick together?”

JJ kissed the bondmark. “That would be great.”

“Did you think of any?”

JJ shrugged. “Well, I wanted to do something to honor my parents growing up, but you took my name. So that’s enough for me.”

“You always knew that was the plan, Jean.”

JJ chuckled. “Yeah, but I wouldn’t have cared if you changed your mind.”

They talked for a bit longer before falling asleep, repeating the process each wave. By the end of Seung-Gil’s heat, they had planned out everything they would need for their future kid. All that was left was to wait.

When JJ’s rut came around, both were expecting a short cycle- but JJ had a full cycle and after they agreed to buy a test.

It was negative.

And so was the one right before Seung-Gil’s next heat. JJ decided to turn off their Instagram notifications for a bit after one article suggested a bond breaking.


	5. Ruts and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you can get so focused on trying that it hurts. So Seung-Gil plans a little surprise for his Alpha

Seung-Gil had bought JJ a new surprise for this rut, courtesy of Christophe and Masumi. The last time they visited the couple, the door to their playroom was accidentally left open.

The original plan had been to just get some bars and test out a more rigid bondage before diving into actual furniture. He had ordered and returned three sets so far and rejected an additional eight in person. They seemed to be either comfortable and too weak or strong and awkward.

But, in the end, the only set he found that would fit his needs was more expensive than a simple fuck bench that was comfortable and strong (and all included- no mix and match).

After the first few cycles with no positive pregnancy test, they needed something fun. Something new that wasn’t in their toybox yet… which really didn’t leave many choices for them.

JJ was finishing up the last minute preparations, always needing to lock up the house himself and make sure everything was ready. As soon as he left to drop their dog with the neighbor, Seung-Gil had started to set it all up.

Once JJ had settled back into the house, Seung-Gil started to get the buckles done that he could. He could hear JJ pacing, his first wave was getting close.

Seung-Gil had fully settled into the padding by the time JJ came looking- the room filled with the scent of his slick, even with the toy in. The door opened and it took a few seconds before Seung-Gil heard the response he wanted- a deep growl from JJ.

“Hey Alpha.”

JJ came and stood in front of him.

“Surprise?” He could see the look on JJ’s face flipping between arousal and concern. “You always say the worst part of holding me down is not being able to touch me… so now…” he shrugged as best he could. “Just need you to tighten me the rest of the way in.”

JJ watched the free hand move, eyes still wide. “I… Baby? I need to know this isn’t just-”

“Jean, Alpha, _please.”_

JJ knelt in front of Seung-Gil, kissing him until he felt a hand on the back of his head. He pressed the hand into the empty cradle and flipped the buckle over, locking him in place. JJ smiled at the sound Seung-Gil made and walked around, checking each buckle as he passed it. “Next time, I’m putting you in here all by myself.”

“Okay. Yeah.”

When JJ got to the end of the table he let out a hushed swear, fingers pressing into a plug he got from one of his fan club girls as a joke- well, at least he thought it was a joke- back before he got together with Seung-Gil. The girl had a custom ‘King JJ’ plug made, his logo set on a beautiful dark blue background. The biggest ridge was just big enough that it would leave Seung-Gil ready to take his knot without pain.

“Babe.” He pressed against the logo, “you swore you’d never wear this.”

“Mmhmm. But I couldn’t resist today.”

JJ pulled it out a little, watching as slick followed the first notch out before pressing it back in and sliding his fingers into the mess and licking them clean.

He slowly fixed the rest of the buckles, moving some so they weren’t pressing against his skin. When he stood in front of Seung-Gil, he started to strip. “Babe, you good?”

 _“So good,_ Jean.”

JJ laughed but knelt in front of him again. “You need anything before we start?”

“I think I’m good for a bit.”

JJ nodded and kissed him again before walking around him again, settling behind him and pulling out the plug. He slid his fingers in and pressed against Seung-Gil’s prostate until he started to squirm.

“Jean, please, no teasing. Just want you.”

JJ smiled as he coated himself in the slick and slid in. “Whatever you want, babe.”

Seung-Gil moaned as JJ started to thrust, angling until he saw Seung-Gil’s hands clench. He had always said that his favorite part of rut sex was JJ’s need to make him cum as many times as possible before he knotted- so far the record was four times before JJ’s first knot. It took a second to coordinate being able to thrust into him while still jerking Seung-Gil off, but his first orgasm came quickly.

“Been desperate for it, huh babe?”

“Y-yeah. Since you left for the store.”

JJ kept his pace going but let go of Seung-Gil’s cock until it got hard again. “Did my little omega start to play with himself then?”

“Not exactly.”

“Tell me then.”

Seung-Gil’s ears turned red.

JJ pulled out, ignoring the whine and the smell of slick. “If you can’t tell me, maybe I’ll grab my sleeve.”

“No! Yellow.”

JJ hurried to his side and knelt in front of him. “Do you want to be untied?”

Seung-Gil shook his head. “Just… don’t pretend you want something besides me?”

JJ gently ran his fingers through Seung-Gil’s hair. “Okay, Babe. I promise. Nothing but you from now on. Only you.”

Seung-Gil let him stay there for a bit longer before nodding. “I’m ready.”

JJ gave him another kiss, gently thanking him for speaking up. “Okay, you ready to tell me what you’ve been doing that made you not last now?”

“Been keeping myself full for  _days_ Jean. Using the smaller plugs while I set this up- it felt amazing. Only slipped them out around you. Didn’t want you to know.”

JJ slid back in. “Did you jerk yourself off too? Cum all over your hand?”

“No… Haven’t cum in-” he broke off in a moan and laid his head down, pressing back as far as he could.

“How long, babe?”

Seung-Gil glanced over his shoulder. “Since you last touched me.”

JJ slammed in and gripped his hips harder. “Babe. That’s been almost two weeks.”

Seung-Gil hummed, pre-rut was always lots of cuddles and not much sex. Not that he minded- it was always great to hole up in the apartment from the start of JJ’s pre-rut. They found out early on that Seung-Gil leaving wasn’t an option. JJ’s alpha was just not capable of dealing with Seung-Gil in the world. Yuuri had talked with him about it- he had a similar problem with his anxiety. In the end, Seung-Gil was happy to stay in to save everyone the trouble.

JJ finally loosened his hold and reached around to grasp Seung-Gil’s cock again. “Are you trying to make sure I milk you dry before I even knot you?”

Seung-Gil nodded and moaned as JJ stroked him quickly. It wasn’t his original plan, but that sounded amazing. After the second orgasm, JJ pulled out and started to lick at his rim. He loved the feeling of Seung-Gil trying to clench around his tongue after being stretched on his cock for so long, especially with the scent of his rut thick in the air.

Seung-Gil was fighting biology, his body staying loose and ready to breed, but his mind wanting the friction he can get if he can just tighten up a little more. JJ chuckles at the whine, pressing two fingers in and spreading them to help Seung-Gil feel better.

By the time JJ was ready to knot Seung-Gil, he had pushed him through three more orgasms- one from rimming, one from sucking him off and the third as he locked into Seung-Gil’s body. The plug got slid back in as soon as the knot slipped out, JJ quickly undoing all the restraints and carrying Seung-Gil into the bath and rubbing down his body, thanking him as he kissed each read mark.

There was no talk of babies, both ignoring exactly what that plug was trying to accomplish, ignoring the way they both cradled Seung-Gil’s stomach with hope. JJ knew that Seung-Gil was already feeling the pain of his perceived failures.


	6. A short rut

It had been a long year- Seung-Gil was preparing to throw in the towel and see a specialist. Without suppressing, they had been through six cycles.

Six full cycles.

Three heats, three ruts.

Six rounds of negative tests.

Six levels of despair from his omega.

He had already spent months picking apart every reason he wasn’t pregnant yet. There were plenty of theories online too- from the chance that his birth control damaged him, to his skating messing it all up. There was _so much_ for him to read about how horrible he had been and how JJ should go about breaking the bond to such a faulty omega (if he even was an omega- there were also theories he had faked it all and was just a beta.)

He had taken to staying in a nest full-time lately. JJ had no clue how to help him.

Otabek and Yuuri occasionally came in and nested with him, Yuri and Victor taking JJ out for a night on the town.

But it was obvious to everyone who knew them that it was taking a toll on the couple.

They were both afraid of talking to each other. JJ didn’t want to distress Seung-Gil, and Seung-Gil didn’t want to remind JJ he was broken.

The seventh cycle came and went, a heat that barely held any playfulness. It broke JJ’s heart to watch the way Seung-Gil was when he thought JJ was sleeping, the small things he said to his stomach about being useless, only to pretend to be happy when JJ was awake and watching.

Seung-Gil made an appointment after that heat.

They had to either figure out the problem and move on or… something was going to break. Well, break more.

A few weeks after the heat, JJ’s rut came and went in under a day. He knotted once, carried Seung-Gil into the tub and the next wave never came. They waited a day, then two… by the time a full week passed, Seung-Gil finally admitted the rut was over and grabbed the last test sitting in their cabinet.

The two watched the clock for two minutes, crying when the little window showed _Pregnant_ instead of the usual  _not pregnant_ that they had grown to hate.

Seung-Gil made an appointment for an ultrasound the next week, eager to see the life he finally made. Thirty-Two weeks after that appointment, he surprised everyone by introducing Yu-Jin… and Liam Jacques Leroy.


End file.
